


Réconfort

by Tsuyna



Category: Balthazar (TV 2018)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:27:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27937157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuyna/pseuds/Tsuyna
Summary: Vers la fin de la saison 1, quand Hélène arrive chez Balthazar après avoir appris que son mari l'a trompe. c'est une réécriture, ça ne se passe pas forcément comme dans la série.
Relationships: Raphael Balthazar/ Hélène Bach
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Réconfort

J’ai mal, j’ai l’impression de ne plus rien ressentir. Je sais que je ne suis pas à la maison aussi souvent que je le voudrais ; cela à amené des frictions dans notre couple. Mais il m’a menti en me regardant droit dans les yeux, me disant que je me faisais des idées que j’étais parano alors qu’il avait une PUTAIN de liaison depuis des mois dans mon dos. Je me sens trahie. Je marche sans but dans les rues de Paris avec mes écouteurs dans les oreilles pour me couper du reste du monde. Je sais pas depuis combien temps j’erre dans les rues. Alors que je tente de reprendre le contrôle de mes émotions, je décide d’aller voir Balthazar. Je me retrouve devant la porte de son appartement, je ne me souviens pas du voyage, j’ai l’impression d’être déconnecté de mon corps qui lui bouge en mode automatique. Pourquoi je suis là, je ne sais pas, j’ai confiance en lui plus que je ne devrais, je sais qu’il ne me jugera pas. Il ouvre la porte, j’ai une tête horrible, mes yeux sont rouges à force d’avoir pleuré. 

\- Capitaine ? Demande-t-il d’une voix douce mais surprise 

Je ne réponds rien, je suis trop fatiguée pour le faire. Il me laisse alors rentré sans poser de questions. Il est au courant de ma situation, je n’ai pas pu lui cacher. Il me débarrasse de mon manteau toujours dans un silence que j’apprécie, pas de blagues ou de remarques déplacées pour essayer de me faire changer les idées, il peut être adulte quand il veut. Il me fait signe vers le canapé et part dans la cuisine ; je lâche alors un souffle que je ne savais pas que je tenais. Il revient vers moi avec un verre rempli de whisky si je ne me trompe pas. 

\- La bouteille dont je vous ai parlé. Dit-il avec un sourire timide.

Je prends volontiers le verre, j’ai besoin d’une distraction bienvenue ce soir ; je bois une longue gorgée, le liquide ambré me brûle la gorge, je n’ai vraiment pas l’habitude de boire de l’alcool fort. 

\- On se calme Capitaine. Prenez le temps de savourer le goût.

Je me contente de pouffer avant d’en reprendre une autre, longue, brûlante, assommant quelques peu mes sens. Je sens sa main sur mon poignet, je ne tente même pas de me dégager. Si je l’avoue, j’avais aussi une autre idée en venant chez lui ce soir, j’aime mon mari mais il m’a trahie, j’ai envie de lui rendre l’appareille avec Balthazar qu’il a toujours considéré comme une menace depuis qu’on travaille ensemble. Je me rapproche alors de lui décidant de l’embrasser, mais quelque chose me retient. Il ne mérite pas ça, je n’ai pas envie de le faire souffrir pour une histoire de vengeance.

\- Hélène ? Demande-t-il incertain  
\- Je suis désolé. Répondis je d’une voix éraillée par les pleurs et l’alcool

il fait quelque chose à laquelle je ne m’attendais pas, il passe son bras autour de mes épaules et me tire complètement vers sa poitrine. Je n’ai qu’une envie, c’est de me fondre dans sa chaleur pour oublier toute la soirée. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps nous passons la soirée dans cette position, je somnole contre sa poitrine. 

\- Hélène ? Demande-t-il doucement en caressant ma joue  
\- Hmm…  
Je me rapproche alors de lui encore plus, je le sens rire sous ma tête 

\- Allez Capitaine, direction le lit, vous n’êtes pas en état de sortir.

Il me tire debout, je grogne alors ; mécontente de bouger. 

\- Oh, je vais adorer vous charrier demain.

Je grommelle une réponse que même moi je ne comprends pas. Je dois dire que mon corps bouge en mode automatique, je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui se passe. Je sens juste que je suis allongée dans un lit, sur un matelas confortable. Je sens qu’il retire mes chaussures, je tente alors d’ouvrir les yeux ; mon esprit doit me jouer des tours, mais dans l’état où je me trouve, toutes les choses qui se passent autour de moi sont normales enfin je crois. Mais mon corps réagit encore tout seul quand ma main s’accroche à son tee-shirt. 

\- Restez. Dis je encore à moitié endormie

\- Capitaine, c’est pas une bonne idée.

\- Ne me laisse pas… dis je d’une petite voix plus alerte et émotive que tout à l’heure

\- Hélène. Dit-il en soupirant

Nos yeux se croisent alors, je lui fais alors comprendre que j’ai vraiment besoin de lui. Il soupire alors mais décide de me rejoindre dans le lit. Au départ, je suis gênée et lui aussi. Mais j’ai envie de retrouver cette chaleur et ce confort du début de la soirée. Je me rapproche alors timidement de lui, il m’ouvre alors ces bras. Je pose alors ma tête dans le creux de son épaule, ses bras se referment autour de moi comme pour me protéger de l’extérieur. 

\- Merci. Dis je tout bas.

\- A tout moment Hélène. répond-t-il doucement.

Quand je me réveille le lendemain, j’ai mal à la tête et Balthazar n’est plus dans le lit avec moi. Je sens alors l’odeur de café et quelque chose d’autre que je n’arrive pas à identifier. Je décide alors d’aller voir ce qui se passe dans la cuisine, je le vois s’affairer avec tellement de facilité que je souris. 

\- Bonjour, Bonjour Capitaine. Dit il avec un grand sourire

il m’exaspère déjà mais je l’aime aussi pour ça. 

\- Bonjour.

Il me tend alors une tasse et un cachet d’aspirine, je souris alors pour lui dire merci. 

\- Je ne vous connaissais pas aussi câline Capitaine, j’aime qu’on me prenne pour un nounours. Dit il tout sourire

Je soupire avant de sourire et de boire le verre. 

\- Une peluche un peu trop dure, si vous voulez mon avis. Dis je dans mon verre en souriant

Il me regarde surpris. 

\- Oh une blague, c’est bon ça ! Dit il en tapant dans ses mains.

Il reprend alors sa cuisine, c’est là qu’une pensée que je ne devrais pas avoir fait une apparition dans mon esprit. C’est en le voyant comme ça que je commence à pense à ce que ça pourrait être d’être en couple avec lui. Mais je me fustige intérieurement quand je me dis que je suis toujours mariée. 

\- Qu’est ce que vous cuisinez ? Demandais-je

\- Des gaufres pour vous, j’ai pensé que vous auriez peut-être faim. Et le café noir, bien chaud que vous adorez est bientôt prêt.

C’est là que je me rends compte qu’il me connaît bien, peut-être un peu trop. Le coup de téléphone me coupe de mes pensées. Delgado me dit qu’une affaire est tombée. 

\- Capitaine ? Demande Balthazar

-Nous avons une affaire, je vais rentrer pour prendre des affaires. Je vous envois l’adresse par message. 

\- D’accord, prenez au moins une gaufre pour le voyage

il me la tend et je la prend avant de partir. 

\- Ravie de vous avoir vu Capitaine, rendez vous sur la scène de crime ! Dit il en criant

je me contente de sourire en mangeant ma gaufre, il faut que je me concentre. Reprendre les vieilles habitudes qui me rassurent un peu. J’appelle un taxi pour me rendre chez moi, j’espère que je ne vais croiser personne, surtout pas Antoine. Je n’ai pas la force d’entendre ce qu’il a à me dire, pas aujourd’hui, le boulot pourrait bien me sauver la mise.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci de m'avoir lu :)


End file.
